


A Disciple of Reason, Romance, and Passion

by SockPrincess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: "Science is not only a disciple of reason but, also, one of romance and passion." Stephen Hawking





	A Disciple of Reason, Romance, and Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Stick figure Shuri who saves the day." I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
